Railway
by Crosseyra
Summary: "Hace ocho semanas atrás recibí una llamada urgente de papá diciéndome que mamá había tenido un accidente"—Eren, un muchacho que acaba de terminar su primer año universitario, debe volver a las montañas de Dinkelberg para hacerse cargo de su moribunda madre.—"Si me lo preguntan, también culpo al chofer como un responsable indirecto de que yo conociera a Levi"./AU/ErenxLevi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía.

**Pareja:** Ereri (Eren x Levi).

**Advertencia:** AU. Muerte de personajes. Palabras obscenas. Lemon.

**Railway**

by

**Crosseyra  
**

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rwar**

* * *

Hace ocho semanas atrás, a principios de las vacaciones de verano, recibí una llamada urgente de papá diciéndome que mamá había tenido un accidente vehicular. No me explicó los detalles, ni tampoco se esmeró en mencionar algo para tranquilizarme, simplemente cargó dinero a mi cuenta derivada y me ordenó viajar rápidamente de vuelta a casa. Sinceramente me esperé lo peor.

Yo para ese entonces seguía dentro de los dormitorios de la institución. Estudiaba en la universidad moderna del este de Colorado, en el edificio grande y que parece un espejo enorme al centro de la ciudad. Había planeado ir a ver a Grisha y Carla en un mes luego de pasar las fiestas con Armin y Mikasa, pero por esas cosas de la vida o el destino terminé en las montañas de _Baden-Wurtenberg _anticipadamente.

Fue Berta, una de los empleados de papá, quien me recogió en el aeropuerto más cercano, y de eso fue una hora de viaje antes de llegar al hospital de Dinkelberg. Cuando llegué corriendo por los pasillos, papá estaba sentado junto a la puerta de la habitación número doscientos siete con un folleto de _Salud y Bienestar_ y _Prevención de Cáncer_ en la mano. Tenía una expresión abatida, acongojada, y no me costó adivinar el porqué.

Me acerqué con cuidado y me senté a su lado.

—¿Tan mal está...? —pregunté, intentando que las palabras salieran.

Él me miró, sonriendo apenas, y yo atiné a estrechar su mano entre la mía.

—No ha despertado aún, pero los médicos dicen que está estable. Hablaron otras… cosas que realmente no entendí; tecnicismo médico y todo eso… Pero está sedada. —afirmó, y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Luego entreabrió los labios expulsando lentamente el oxígeno almacenado, como si todos sus pesares pudieran irse en un suspiro. Ojalá y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo fue? —le dije, refiriéndome al accidente.

Me miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes, inyectados de sangre y bañados en lo que en su momento fue un llanto desconsolador. Lo supe incluso antes de cruzar el corredor, cuando le vi a la distancia, encorvado sobre el asiento de plástico y tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo. Entendí que estaba haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para ser fuerte por los dos, pero tuve la sensación de que hoy no era su momento.

Hoy me tocaba a mí.

Le rodeé con mis brazos, y él, aunque en un principio se negaba, terminó por llevar su cabeza a mi pecho. Le estrujé tan fuerte que juraría en primera instancia haberle fracturado un brazo, pero creo que esa misma fuerza fue lo que necesitaba para sostenerse. Yo quería ser su pilar, y él no me privó de ello, pese a que probablemente su orgullo de buen padre estaba por los suelos.

Cuando se calmó, comprendí lo que realmente había sucedido. Según Grisha, mamá había ido al supermercado por las compras del mes, ya que en casa los recursos estaban prácticamente agotados. Carla nunca se caracterizó por ser buena conduciendo, y su licencia había vencido hace dos años, por lo que evitaba con ahínco acercarse al volante; con el tiempo terminó desarrollando una especie de fobia a manejar. La cuestión de todo el asunto es que ella cogió un taxi—no sé si en casa o fuera de la tienda; Grisha se ahogó cuando lo mencionó—y a mitad de camino un camión salió de la nada y se estrelló contra el coche. Ambos conductores salieron ilesos; fue mamá quien recibió la peor parte de todo.

Si me lo preguntan, culparía al chofer del camión por provocar el accidente. Y aunque no niego que en un principio enfurecí tanto al punto de perder los estribos, sigo con la idea que fue todo responsabilidad de ese sujeto. Nunca me identifiqué por ser alguien pasivo, y hoy no tenía por qué ser diferente.

También culpo al chofer como un responsable indirecto de que yo conociera a Levi.

* * *

Aquí Crosseyra con otra historia rarita. La verdad es que hace tiempo quería hacer un Ereri, y Nitta me dio la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Me di la osadía de probar la narración en primera persona. Ojalá y no la haya jodido tanto.

Para quienes siguen Eren Nieves, creo que ese fic, de momento, estará en un hiatus porque se me secó el cerebro, aunque le quedaban sus tres capítulos. Igual haré esfuerzos sobrehumanos para traerles el capítulo, pero trabajaré más en este fic y en Wonderwall, que son/serán los más complejos.

Si estás leyendo este y te gustó, muchas gracias por preferir Crosseyra's Company S.A.

Fic sin betear. A la Carol le gusta el Riren y el Eruren solamente. Querida, no quise someterte a leer algo que voce no querías. Al final la Verito Vortex y la Fredo me arrastraron al lado oscuro del fandom yaoi de SNK con sus fics.

Anyway, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De antemano gracias a quienes vayan agregarlo a favourite, follow o, incluso, quienes dejarán un comentario c':.

* * *

**Primer capítulo:** _Zona cero._

_Eren se compromete a cuidar de su madre durante lo que duren sus vacaciones, aceptando los términos y condiciones que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de rehuir al irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Se reencuentra con sus perros, Kraus y Noah, quienes acaban arrastrándolo por el bosque montañés de Dinkelberg. Allí descubre la casucha de un lugareño a quien, extrañamente, nadie conoce._

* * *

¡Nos leemos!

Atte. Crosseyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia es mía.

**Pareja:** Ereri (Eren x Levi).

**Advertencia:** AU. Muerte de personajes. Palabras obscenas. Lemon.

**Railway**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Zona cero_

* * *

**Dedicado a Nitta Rawr**

Cuando entré a la universidad. No, en realidad cuando me mudé a Estados Unidos, tuve la extraña sensación de que algo grande iba a suceder, algo digno de enmarcar con rotulador fluorescente o escribir en las páginas especiales que vienen en los diarios de vida que venden en la tienda del señor Wiggle, a la vuelta de la universidad. Aclaro que jamás me gustó mucho la idea de plasmar mi vida completa en un cuaderno, pero creo que se entiende lo que quiero decir.

La emoción al poner un pie dentro del establecimiento el primer día de clases como un alumno de primer año era incomparable, más cuando más de uno de tus profesores se había cerciorado de recalcarte las probabilidades casi nulas de poder entrar a la universidad. En la secundaria nunca fui muy querido, y tampoco era yo un fanático del estudio. Ni Armin ni Mikasa ni la profesora Keegan me tenían fe.

Fue como una victoria inminente; el triunfo de mi vida sobre las malas lenguas. Yo, Eren Jaeger Radammes, había logrado ingresar a la universidad moderna del este de Colorado.

El punto a favor, la magia de todo el glorioso asunto, es que no estaba solo; mis mejores amigos habían venido conmigo. Armin por merito y deseo propio. Mikasa sencillamente me siguió, y pese a que en un principio el hecho me enervó bastante—tener una especie de hermana sobreprotectora encima desde la primaria hasta el día de hoy no me hacía mucha gracia, la verdad—, terminé aceptándolo. Al final tuve la capacidad de verle el lado bueno.

En el transcurso del año conocí a una cantidad inigualable de gente, entre ellas a Mina Carolina. Ella siempre tuvo un deje especial, un algo que sinceramente me cautivó. ¿Fue su nariz colorada? ¿Su sonrisilla de duende? ¿Sus ojos risueños? Lo que más me gustaba de ella eran las margaritas que se le formaban en la comisura de los labios al hablar. Quizás era por eso que yo no la escuchaba cuando me hablaba; estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole las margaritas.

Le eché el ojo alrededor de la tercera semana del primer semestre; ella estaba en la cafetería junto con una de sus amigas, Hana, y yo estaba sentado en una de las primeras mesas. Me quedé embelesado observándola, mirándole el pelo negro que traía atado en dos flojas coletas que le caían por los hombros. Pasó por mi lado y se le resbaló la cuchara de la bandeja. Yo me levanté a recogérsela. La primera cosa que me dijo luego del tímido "_Gracias_" fue un "_Tienes el codo manchado con kétchup_".

A mi espalda Armin estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Yo apostaba a que eso era amor a primera vista.

Diría que la descubrí tiempo después; conocerla me tomó su esfuerzo. Por motivos que hasta el día de hoy no tengo claros, ella me evitaba luego de nuestra plática de poco y nada en la cafetería. Me la topaba en los pasillos y en el jardín trasero, y ella se las ingeniaba para devolverme la sonrisa y salir corriendo; ni una sola palabra escapaba de sus labios cuando la veía.

Al mes siguiente, mientras yo y Reiner—un amigo reciente—trabajábamos en un proyecto de literatura, ella apareció en su falda cortita y con sus margaritas deslumbrando bajo el sol de mediodía. Se acercó a nosotros, irradiando una atmósfera cálida, y nos preguntó por si teníamos un lápiz que prestarle. Nos dijo—tener presente que yo para ese minuto miraba sus piernas contorneadas con algo de vergüenza—que se le había perdido el suyo y que debía terminar un ensayo de _no-sé-qué_ para esa misma tarde. Sinceramente no le presté atención a la última parte; preferí limitarme a extenderle mi bolígrafo.

Me sonrió encogiendo los hombros, tierna y femenina, y se alejó trotando en dirección contraria. Me quedé absorto atisbando los pliegues de su falda ondeando al compás de su paso.

Dos meses más tarde comenzamos a salir.

Luego ambos conocimos a Thomas.

Y, un poco después, Mikasa lloró en mis brazos.

Ese lapsus de tiempo, aquellos últimos meses de mi primer año universitario en USA, decidí suprimirlos. En retrospectiva, nada bueno salió de ello.

**(…)**

Mi verano comenzó con tragedias: mi ruptura con Mina, la traición de Thomas, mi nota deficiente en cierto ramo de humanidades que no mencionaré, la muerte de los padres de Mikasa—aunque esto sucedió a mediados de semestre—… y mamá, quien encabeza la honorable lista de mierdas detestables que podrían pasarle a un universitario de primer año como yo. No había otro momento; las cosas alguna vez tienen que acumularse y explotarte en la cara.

Cuando Grisha me llamó, yo estaba en la ducha; los chicos de la facultad de condicionamiento físico y deportes nos habían invitado a mí y a unos compañeros a jugar un amistoso de basquetbol y, pese a que no soy un devoto del ejercicio ni un jugador estrella, supe apañármelas para lograr un glorioso empate. Sentí el celular sonar en medio de las bancas de los casilleros, y jamás en la vida el maldito tono había retumbado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cuando corté la regadera y alcancé mi teléfono, las treces llamadas en cinco minutos de papá brillaban en la pantalla.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentí el miedo corroerme por las entrañas al pensar en que papá se había enterado de _cierta _calificación inapropiada—el nombre de Mikasa y su culpabilidad se me pasó por la mente—. No tuve el tiempo de idear una excusa; con el repentino vibrar del celular el aparato casi se me cae de las manos. Contesté temblando.

—¿Papá…?

—Eren, Eren… tu madre… —su voz sonaba errática, desesperada. Tuve un mal presentimiento desde el comienzo. —Eren, Carla… tienes que volver de inmediato a Dinkelberg. Eren, tienes que volver, ¿entendiste?

—¿Qué…? Papá, volveré a casa a mitad de vacaciones. —me sujeté el puente de la nariz; las jadeos de él se intensificaron. —Es una locura que quieras cortármelas por un nota. Alguna vez tenía que pasar, ¿sabes?

—¡NO! —gritó, e instantáneamente me encogí, arremetido por la sorpresa. Escuché su voz quebradiza y alterada, y me di cuenta de que nada andaba bien. —No estás escuchando, tu madre…

Calló. Su silencio fue suficiente para hacerme atar cabos e imaginar lo peor. Creí, por sus suspiros errantes y el tronar desesperado de sus dientes, que nunca volvería a ver a mamá. La estática de la línea no ayudaba y, justo antes de cortarle, lo escuché de sus labios; Carla estaba hospitalizada en un estado de gravedad en la clínica de Dinkelberg.

Salí corriendo de las duchas a medio vestir y con el champú desparramado en la cabeza, atravesando el campus ante la expectante mirada de transeúntes. No me importó. Subí las escaleras del edificio de habitaciones y azoté la puerta del cuarto en el preciso instante en que Armin se levantaba de su escritorio. Me miró desconcertado, seguramente obviando mi aspecto, y no dijo nada. Lo único que atiné a decirle fue un "_Tengo que irme_".

Cogí lo que tenía a la mano y lo arrojé a un bolso que Mikasa me regaló para las fiestas pasadas, con el único pensamiento que tenía que tomar un avión directo a Alemania. Armin buscó una explicación a su manera; limitándose a observar. No me di cuenta cuando se me había acercado y atajado del hombro.

—¿Tu padre se enteró?

—No. —gruñí, o fue el intento de. Arlert alzó sus cejas, contrariado. Yo luchaba por cerrar la cremallera del bolso. —Mamá está hospitalizada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eso.

No esperé a que dijera algo más, tampoco intenté disculparme por mi actitud de perro rabioso; me concentré en coger la billetera y salir disparado fuera de los terrenos de la universidad. Armin no intentó detenerme, y a juzgar por la soledad de mis pasos tampoco hizo el amago de perseguirme. No volteé para mirarle, sabía que él estaba preparando un discurso con el cual evitar que Mikasa saliera en mi búsqueda.

Siempre podía confiar en ellos.

Tomé un taxi y me fui directo al aeropuerto. No fue hasta que compré el pasaporte que me di cuenta que papá había depositado otra gran suma de dinero a mi tarjeta. Cuando abordé el avión, lo primero que hice fue lanzarme sobre el asiento y encogerme allí, percibiendo el bombeo desaforado de mi corazón y el dolor que ello conllevaba. Sentí las emociones ardiendo a quemarropa en mi interior, como si allí dentro la sangre en mis venas fuera inflamable, y los deseos inquebrantables de llorar se apoderaron de cada neurona en mi cabeza. Pensé en Carla, en sus cabellos azabache y sus ojos ámbares, en su voz maternal, sus manos delgadas y destrozadas por el cloro, expuestas al constante deterioro; y mi pecho se oprimió de tal manera que ya no pude respirar.

Yo no quería perderla a ella.

Quise llorar, drenar el calvario por medio de las lágrimas, retornar a ese sentimiento de indiferencia y normalidad del que, sin saberlo, gozaba metido en las regaderas. Deseé que mi mente volviera a involucrarse de lleno en esos pensamientos inútiles de veinteañero universitario, el tipo de cosas que no resultaban para nadie una verdadera preocupación. Anhelé en lo más profundo de mi ser que papá no hubiera tenido un motivo por el cual llamarme.

Recuerdo haber sido atendido por una azafata minutos después, aunque no logro discernir qué le dije ni qué hice el resto del viaje. Probablemente me quedé dormido antes de darme cuenta siquiera que el avión había dejado de subir.

**(…)**

Cuando encontré a papá sentado junto a la puerta doscientos siete, se me apretó el corazón de una manera inimaginable. Cuando lo acuné entre mis brazos, sentí ganas de llorar. Cuando quise llorar, recordé que tenía que ser fuerte. Cuando fui fuerte, papá me soltó.

Hay veces en que las expresiones de la gente se te quedan grabadas en la retina a hierro caliente y jamás las olvidas; una vez escuché que mientras más gestos recolectes, más gestos puedes hacer, y mientras más mires a la gente, más capaz eres de imitar el rostro de las personas. En ese momento, cuando contemplé a Grisha retorcerse en una soledad que no quería compartir, con los ojos tristes y las arrugas de su cara contraídas en dolor, lo recordé; me dije a mí mismo que nunca portaría esa expresión.

Solo por eso aparté la vista de él.

Una semana más tarde fuimos capaces de traer a Carla de vuelta a casa, pero los días en los que nos mantuvimos esperando en la clínica fueron los más tortuosos que, hasta ese entonces, viví. Llegué a un punto en el que deseaba, anhelaba, imploraba a todo dios existente que el chofer del camión pagara por ello, que tomara el lugar de Carla y nosotros pudiéramos irnos a casa y cuidar de ella. Nunca lo vi en persona, solo en fotos ambulantes y algo distorsionadas que terminaron en mis manos por motivos varios, pero llegué a odiarlo con la intensidad suficiente para haber hecho arder América.

Su nombre era Heiko Penz, y se esfumó de la tierra luego de estrellar su vehículo contra el coche en el que viajaba mamá. Era el tipo de rata asquerosa que todos quieren ver muerta, y hasta el día de hoy nunca averigüé si el tatuaje que tenía plasmado en el hombro derecho era una cruz o una esvástica.

Lo único que tenía claro en ese entonces era que, si llegaba a encontrarme con él, lo mataría.

**(…)**

El viaje a casa me resultó largo y denso, mucho más de lo que mi mente lograba rememorar. En algún momento estuve acostumbrado a los recorridos extensos en medio de árboles y maleza, donde el sol apenas se veía allí arriba y los susurros suaves de la naturaleza eran la nana del día a día. Yo alguna vez fui parte de todo eso; mi niñez la pasé en una casa edificada en las montañas de Dinkelberg, en los límites del bosque.

Sentí que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había visto un zorro.

Cuando llegamos al porche, me sorprendió la exactitud de mi antiguo hogar; desprendía el mismo aire acogedor y dulzón de antaño, ese que Carla se había esmerado en impregnar desde que puso un pie dentro. Las amapolas silvestres a un lado del pórtico iluminaban la entrada con su rojo anaranjado, y se me hizo imposible evitar el impulso de acariciar los pétalos.

Ayudé a mamá a descender del auto para sentarse en la silla de ruedas que Grisha dispuso, y con un poco de esfuerzo entramos a la casa. La guié hasta el sillón del living y, con cuidado y mucha precaución, la dejé descansar allí. Me acuclillé en el suelo y descansé la cabeza en sus lastimadas rodillas cubiertas por la manta de lana blanca que le regalé para su cumpleaños. Me miró con sus ojos ambarinos y sonrió con un aire débil.

—Lamento mucho arruinarte las vacaciones, cariño… —se disculpó; la voz la tenía rasposa.

—No digas eso. Estoy aquí porque quiero.

—Que niño más tierno…

El corazón se me encogió y se hizo diminuto, pero no hubo tristeza inmiscuido en ello. Comprendí, sumido en una nostalgia aplastante, cuánto había extrañado a mamá desde que me fui. Me gustaba cuando me hablaba suave y recalcaba esas cualidades que nadie más veía excepto ella, cuando jugaba con mi pelo corto y me calentaba las manos con las suyas en invierno, o cuando posaba los ojos en mí y me sonreía con esa familiaridad de madre que estaba seguro nadie lograría igualar nunca.

Sentí un vuelco doloroso en el estómago al verla de nuevo, demacrada y marcada por cicatrices del accidente. Escondí la cara entre sus piernas, intentando no llorar, y ella, como siempre, logró ver a través de mí.

—No pasa nada. —afirmó, palmeándome la cabeza. —Eres un hijo muy bueno. Me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo…

—Te extrañé mucho. —le dije en un hilillo de voz.

—Y yo extrañé a mi bebé.

Pasó sus dedos largos por mi cabello y arrulló mi mejilla con su mano helada, dedicándome un sentimiento maternal que difícilmente se borraría de mis recuerdos. Cuando menos me lo esperé, caí dormido entre sus piernas, con la certeza de que ese momento permanecería inmortalizado en mis memorias hasta que mi propio corazón dejara de latir.

**(…)**

Los primeros días siguientes a nuestra llegada transcurrieron danzantes entre cuidados intensivos, sopas calentitas y una cantidad casi adictiva de medicamentos y vitaminas. Los resultados de mamá en varios exámenes arrojaron signos tanto positivos como negativos; sobrevivió con un pulmón perforado y una fractura en la muñeca y brazo izquierdo, y aunque su organismo funcionaba correctamente, sus defensas habían disminuido tan drásticamente que requirió de un tratamiento a base de pro-bióticos y _chamytos _junto con vitaminas desde la A hasta la condenada Z.

También resaltaba el detalle que, a pesar de no habérsela hecho trizas, su columna vertebral había quedado bastante deteriorada. El médico dijo que con el debido cuidado no habría problemas en su recuperación, pero que estaba la posibilidad y eventualidad que mamá no volviera a caminar. Yo ponía mi fe en que sí lo haría.

Me aseguraba, día y noche, que a Carla no careciera de nada, que en la habitación donde la mayor parte del tiempo se perpetuaba postrada contara con meriendas nutritivas y un vaso de agua en el velador; que sus piernas siempre estuvieran abrigadas con frazadas y que nunca le faltara un libro al alcance de la mano con qué entretenerse si yo no estaba con ella. A veces, a medianoche, me tomaba la osadía de contarle alguno de los pocos cuentos que tenía en mi repertorio, tal y como ella hacía conmigo de pequeño.

Creo que, de cualquier manera, soy yo quien se queda dormido primero.

Mantenía a Noah y a Krauss; los perros; fuera del cuarto de mamá, tenían la mala costumbre de ser muy ruidosos y brutos cuando jugaban. Quería evitar que a Carla le llegara un mordisco por accidente; mamá no estaba bien como para controlarlos en esas condiciones. Krauss era un pastor alemán bastante revoltoso, y Noah un Gran Danés de corte militar, quizás, un poco influenciable por su hermano adoptado perruno; sin embargo, ambos cumplían perfectamente con la función de cuidar la casa.

Pero últimamente habían estado desapareciendo tardes enteras. Se iban a mediodía, después de comer, y regresaban al atardecer, hambrientos como los perros que son.

No me pareció extraño; pensé que como ninguno de nosotros pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos por el tema de mamá se iban a jugar al bosque o algo parecido, muy mimados nunca fueron. Pero, ya a la segunda semana desde que había vuelto a casa, me entró la curiosidad y se lo comenté a Carla.

—¿Los perros? —me dijo; la voz se le había arreglado un poco, pero aún podía ver las dificultades que se le presentaban al respirar.

—Sí. Noah y Krauss han estado yendo al bosque mucho últimamente; creo que no les presto mucha atención ahora y se aburren aquí.

Me miró pensativa, luego puso los ojos en blanco y me sonrió, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Están así desde que te fuiste; van al bosque por la tarde y no vuelven en horas. Cuando te mudaste, yo y tu padre salimos a dar un paseo con ellos colina adentro, y cuando nos acercamos a los rieles abandonados que cruzan las montañas comenzaron a ladrar muy fuerte, y no pararon hasta que nos alejamos de allí. —tosió un poco, pero nada que un trago de agua no pudiera arreglar. —Desde ese entonces se meten al bosque por las tardes. Me pregunto por qué será…

—¿No estás preocupada, mamá? Es raro.

—¿Tú lo estás? —clavó sus ojos en mí; la comisura de sus orbes parecían sonreír entre sus líneas de expresión. Aproveché para mirarla bien, su pelo azabache que le delineaban los hombros y el cuerpo delgado, y caí en el detalle que su apariencia había envejecido unos cuántos años. Por supuesto, no se lo diría.

Aparté la vista y no dije nada. Mamá río; la voz le salió áspera y algo quebradiza.

—Está bien, está bien… —descansó su mano delgada sobre la mía. —Han pasado muchos meses desde eso; si algo raro estuviera allí, ya lo sabríamos. Además a veces es mejor que las cosas se queden como están.

—Pero…

—Tienes que aprender a respetar la naturaleza, Eren, y todo lo que lo conforma. —carraspeó; oí con dolor el sonido seco de su garganta. —Sí hay algo ahí, no nos ha hecho nada, inclusive cuando los perros han estado yendo a molestar. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto; vas a terminar estresándote tarde o temprano.

—Ya, ya; lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo como si siguiera siendo un niño. —espeté algo irritado. Por la curvatura espontánea en los labios de Carla y sus ojos apacibles supe que había reaccionado justo como mamá esperaba que lo hiciera. Lejos de molestarme, comprendí que, hasta ahora, ella era quien mejor conocía de mí.

Me aterraba la idea de perderla.

Suspiré, resignándome al hecho de que Carla tenía, en parte, una razón irrefutable para no sentirse intranquila ni mucho menos aterrada. Pero yo seguía preocupado e inquieto, tanto como lo estaría cualquier muchacho impulsivo y pionero con una curiosidad insostenible como la mía, y eso era un problema.

Me quedé con ella un poco más; jugamos cartas mientras devorábamos emparedados de atún y leímos un libro juntos. Antes de medianoche, mamá se había entregado al sueño sobrecogedor que venía acechando a ambos desde hace ya una hora, y yo había esperado un rato a su lado mirándole descansar antes de dejarla sola. Llené con agua el vaso que dejaba en el velador y la arropé bien bajo las sábanas y las mantas de lana; ella pasaba frío incluso siendo verano. Le besé la frente con esa misma calidez que ella solía entregarme y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Al principio no entendía a lo que mamá se refería a dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Para ese entonces la determinación de saber qué había cerca de los rieles abandonados se había ganado un lugar primordial en mi cabeza.

**(…)**

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, tuve una idea extremista que acarreaba dejar a mamá abandonada en su habitación por alrededor de una hora. Grisha, por supuesto, no se encontraba en casa; su trabajo de oficina lo mantenía increíblemente ocupado incluso cuando Carla estaba en semejante estado. No lo culpaba—o al menos intentaba no hacerlo—, ya que era capaz de comprender lo duro que resultaba para él no estar cerca de su esposa luego del accidente; hace dos semanas tuve la chance de ver y comprobar el amor que papá guardaba para Carla.

Con la condición de mamá, el dinero era importante.

Ella despertó temprano, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, en el instante en que recalé en su cuarto con su desayuno en una bandeja. Me deseó los buenos días, y me hizo saber que había descansado bien, aunque un poco sola por la ausencia de Grisha; papá ahora dormía en otra habitación por la sencilla razón de que ella se diera los lujos necesarios para reposar bien y estar cómoda. Yo estuve de acuerdo. Mamá… no tanto.

Platicamos de cosas triviales y poco relevantes, pero que fueron piezas claves para entablar una conversación amena entre los dos. A la hora continua la dejé descansando en su cama mientras yo meditaba qué hacer para el almuerzo, qué sería bueno para la salud de mamá y, a su vez, qué le agradaría degustar esa tarde. Me decidí por pastas y una sopa de espárragos.

Cuando el reloj marcó pasadas las una, aparecí en su cuarto para despertarla otra vez con bandeja y comida en mano. Almorcé con ella y verifiqué que su apetito fuera saciado antes de retirarme con la excusa de que debía ir a la ciudad por víveres.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, no muy convencida.

—Nos falta azúcar, frutas y algo de verduras. Pronto habrá que ir al supermercado por lo demás. —le contesté, y sentí que las orejas me ardían como nunca.

Ella me miró con sus ojos inquisidores, los típicos ojos de madre que lo saben todo. Yo tenía claro que no lograría ni en un millón de años recitar una mentira creíble para saciar sus ansias de información, pero por motivos que hasta el día de hoy desconozco ella lo dejó pasar.

—Ten cuidado. —fue lo único que me dijo antes de salir.

Corrí a alimentar a los perros, luego volví a la entrada por mi cazadora colgada en el perchero y me senté en los escalones del pórtico esperando pacientemente a que Noah y Krauss acabaran. El olor característico de las amapolas silvestres se coló en mis fosas nasales tan rápido que tuve un ligero mareo de primerizo, sin embargo, acaricié sus pétalos delicadamente y, en medio de ese éxtasis dulzón, me vi tentado a cortar de tallo una flor. Volví en sí, y al final opté por dejarlas intactas; se veían mejor de esa manera.

Me levanté al tiempo que los perros terminaban, y les enganché la correa en sus collares. Recordé—muy discordante con el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba hace un momento—cuando tenía quince y sacaba a Krauss a pasear siempre por el arroyo que corría cerca de casa, muy lejos de los rieles abandonados. Hace años que corrían rumores e historias entre los lugareños aledaños sobre la antigua y desolada estación ferroviaria a un kilómetro de aquí, pero mamá nunca me dio la oportunidad de darles importancia a esas malas lenguas. Ahora me parecían curiosas.

Emprendimos camino por el sendero que llevaba al arroyo; el sol dejó de llegarme a la cara gracias al follaje abundante en el cielo. Era mucho verde, claro y opaco, con tiznes amarillos o rojizos, de repente marrones o anaranjados; había tanto matiz allí que me pareció impresionante el color neutro y monótono del edificio de la facultad de literatura, no entendía cómo las cosas podían ser tan… simples allá en la universidad cuando había una gama infinita de colores por elegir.

Antes de llegar al riachuelo nos desviamos al Este, y de eso caminamos alrededor de media hora antes de encontrar los rieles desolados en medio de enredaderas, maleza inhóspita y la madera descascarada y mohosa de las vías. No fue hasta que sentí el escalofrío arremetedor recorrerme de pies a cabeza cuando Krauss comenzó a ladrar estrepitosamente, tal y como mamá me había dicho. No era necesario mencionar que Noah se le unió segundos después.

No hice el intento de calmarlos; si mamá no había podido en todo este tiempo, menos podría hacerlo yo. Sentido común, si quieren llamarlo así.

Percibí una fuerza aplastante sobre mí, tanto así que no fui capaz de mover los pies por un bien rato; las rodillas me temblaban como si la tierra se estuviera sacudiendo allí abajo, y ese sentimiento de alerta—no de peligro, solo esa pequeña alarma que te taladraba la cabeza cuando las cosas no estaban en su lugar—me tamborileaba en el corazón. Por un segundo, solo un mísero instante de mi tiempo, me sofoqué; era un remolino extraño de sensaciones.

"_Un pie al otro lado_"; así me sentí…

Fue en ese pequeño lapsus temporal en el que mis ojos captaron a cuestas la hilera de humo que salía entre árboles a mi derecha. Me dirán que estoy loco, pero—ya sea por la capa protectora de hojas y ramas que lo cubrían y hacían invisible—nunca antes me había percatado de la pequeña casucha de pálida madera que se alzaba a unos diez metros de distancia de las vías. No recuerdo haber pasado por aquí antes, pero tampoco era mi primera vez haciendo un paso como este, y me extrañaba la mera idea de jamás haberme percatado de una casa cerca de los rieles.

Me acerqué con torpeza, y los perros comenzaron a tironear de la correa en dirección a ella. Entendí que la razón por la que venían tardes enteras a aquí estaba metido en esa casucha.

Troté junto con ellos; el humo seguía saliendo de la pequeña chimenea que se veía como una trompita sobre el tejado negro. Cuando estuve a solo metros de ese lugar, alguien salió por la puerta frontal.

—Oigan, pulgosos. —habló quien quiera que sea. —No estoy con ánimos de jugar; salgan de aquí.

Ese alguien; un hombre joven de piel fantasmagórica, pelo negro y ojos atemorizantemente rasgados que no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco; paró en seco al verme a mí. Hice una mueca, desviando la mirada avergonzado de algo que ni yo mismo entendía. Cuando volví la vista, él estaba observándome de pies a cabeza, y estoy seguro que apretó aún más los labios cuando cayó en la cuenta de que yo le devolvía la mirada.

—Disculpe, señor… —le dije, y el pareció escéptico y sorprendido cuando le dirigí la palabra. En ese instante pensé que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que diría. —¿Es usted el dueño de la casa?

Clavó sus ojos en mí como quien intenta desvestirte con la mirada, indagar en tus pensamientos y hacerte explotar la cabeza. Por supuesto que nada de eso sucedió; lo único que pasó fue el titubeo que padeció él al hablar.

—Sí. —respondió secamente.

—Oh… ¿Hace cuánto que vive aquí? Nunca lo he visto antes…

Otra vez dudó en contestar.

—Desde siempre.

—Ah…

No se me ocurrió que más decir, y él tampoco parecía muy cooperativo con entablar una conversación conmigo; si así seguían las cosas terminaría haciendo un monólogo de preguntas sin responder o vagamente resueltas. Fue en eso cuando, contra todo pronóstico, él hablo.

—Los perros, ¿Son tuyos? —señaló con el dedo índice a Noah.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… lo son. Este es Noah, y este Krauss. —afirmé, y como punto extra, agregué:—Yo soy Eren.

Lo sé, sé que hablar con extraños es la cosa más básica de la lista de cosas que NO se deben hacer en primera instancia, pero no sentía que hubiera algo malo en ello. Parecía inofensivo, con un carácter difícil, sí, pero a fin de cuentas inofensivo. La primera impresión que obtuve de él fue—gracias a su ceño fruncido y sus ojos dominantes—que era el tipo de persona que el mundo no le viene ni le va, por lo tanto no hace nada ni a favor ni en contra de los demás.

_Parecía el tipo de persona solitaria que busca desesperadamente una forma de compañía. No parecía abandonado, nada más solo._

Suspiré, sabiendo que lo más probable es que ya no obtendría otra respuesta de él. Me disculpé por quitarle tiempo y me despedí educadamente; él se mantuvo impasible mientras yo lo hacía. Cuando me di la vuelta tironeando a Noah y a Krauss; él me llamó.

—Oye, niño… —me giré para verle, sorprendido. —Vuelve mañana con tus perros; tengo algo que darles.

En un principio me pareció extraña su petición, pero, al igual como él no insistió, yo no me negué. No le pregunté su nombre cuando me marché de vuelta a casa; tenía el presentimiento inequívoco que con el tiempo me lo diría, incluso si para ello hacían falta años.

* * *

Aquí shó, Crosseyra al habla. Como se darán cuenta, las actualizaciones de este fic van a ser los Lunes. (Yay) No sé cada cuánto actualizaré, pero espero que no haya mucho tiempo entre medio de cada actualización. Por otro lado, este fic no rebasará los doce capítulos, así que ya saben qué esperar a medida que avance la historia.

Mi primer Ereri y ya completé un logro:

"Logro desbloqueado: Hacer que BloomyLee lea un Ereri… Y ESTÉ EN PROCESO DE HACER UNO".

Me siento grande, me siento como un dios así todo superpoderoso, me siento como una patea-culos por eso.

Carol, amor mío, shó te amo3.

Aquí Crosseyra probando nuevamente la narración en primera persona. Si usted encuentra que es muy chanta o tiene errores, por favor hágalo saber en un review o, si prefiere el anonimato, por MP. Crosseyra's Company S.A. se lo agradece.

Aclaro que Eren Nieves sigue en un hiatus por falta de inspiración. Respondo a quienes me han estado preguntando o simplemente tiene curiosidad.

_Nitta, gatilladora de este Ereri, este capítulo y todo el fic es para voce. Disfrútalo._

_Si _estás leyendo este y te gustó, muchas gracias por preferir Crosseyra's Company S.A.

Fic beteado. La Carol volvió y ahora todos mis fics volverán a contar con el apoyo de su beta-reader. ESPEREN SUS ACTUALIZACIONES, QUE SE VIENEN BUENAS.

BlommyLee fan forever(?).

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS QUE DEJARON EN EL PRÓLOGO. Honestamente soy estúpidamente feliz por ello, no me tenía mucha fe escribiendo en primera persona y un Ereri u.u. Muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi kokoro.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** _Levi, alguien que no tiene nombre._

_No voy a poner resumen porque sería decir mucho :BB._

* * *

¡Nos leemos!

Atte. Crosseyra.


End file.
